The Power of Black and White Magic
by Deathstra
Summary: Harry experiences some changes, both magical and physical, later falls in love,and finally becomes a pain in the arse for Voldemort. HPLL
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This has to be cleared, before I begin posting this Fan Fiction. Anyway, this story WAS NOT created by me. It was imagined, thought out and originally written by a very good friend of mine (Rasberry Jo, if you want to know).

The thing was that she had way too much spelling and grammar mistakes in it, that the site deleted it. I asked if she would put it up again, but she said No.

Then I asked if she would give it to me, so I could ´fix´ it and re-post it. She agreed...so in one word – she abandoned the story & with her permisson I adopted it.

And if you dont believe me, then ask her yourself!

* * *

Chapter 1 

Prolouge

Harry woke suddenly with tears in his eyes. His clock showed that it was 3.46 am. "_Damn!" _he thought. He's been asleep for only 2 hours again. He was never able to get more sleep than 3 hours, ever since he left Hogwarts. And his lack of sleep was freaking him out. He tried to tire himself as much as he could by working out hard. If he just lay on his bed all day long then he wouldn't be sleeping at all. Oh well, time to get up and go on a morning jog. Today was useful to exhaust himself as much as he could, because he would be returning to Grimmuald Place no 4. He actually didn't know what he preferred. Either to stay with his imbecilic relatives or go to the headquarters. He dreaded that house for crying out loud! Especially since every bit of it reminded of Sirius.

Harry dressed in Dudley's old pants, since he really didn't think that anyone would be awake at this time in the morning (he he, imagining Harry topless). He tied his hair with a white ribbon. Harry had to admit; it was getting rather long, but on the other hand, it laid more flat and wasn't so messy.

He left the house, closing the door quietly, so he wouldn't wake the Dursleys and started jogging towards the park. While running, he was clearing his mind (aka practicing Occlumency).

Harry was disappointed that he wasn't out of breath even a bit, when got to the park. He sat on the swing and meditated. He really didn't understand why the government paid money to replace the swings when Dudley and his gang of morons always broke them down. Over and over again.

Harry discovered that he was relaxed and that meant there was no point to continue meditating. He started doing laps around the pond, enjoying the morning wind rushing past his face. He finally felt tired, but not as much as he would've liked to be. He rolled his eyes and mentally slapped himself when he noticed it was early enough for people to wake up. He turned to leave but ran into a girl with brown pigtails. "_Shit!" _Harry thought. "Has this girl been ogling me for the entire time? Wait a second… Oh shit!", Harry wanted to hurry away as fast as possible, because the girl who was drooling after him was actually Dudley's girlfriend.

"Morning Wendy. Lovely morning isn't it?" He quickly spat and ran home in top speed. Wowee, he didn't even know he had such speed. Too busy with his thoughts, he didn't really notice where he was running, so he accidentally bumped into a girl. Knocking her out, making both fall to the pavement.

"Hey watch it!" The girl yelled. Harry quickly got up and helped her up as well.

"I'm sorry. I didn't really watch where I was running."

The girl opened her mouth, probably to insult him for making her fall, but as soon as she realized that she was knocked down by a really cute guy, she closed her mouth and stared at him curiously.. She usually dismissed guys, but he looked… different. And beside his good looks, he also had an aura, which was really… calling.

"_Oh my god oh my god! He's naked! Okay, calm down get a grip and introduce yourself…" _rambled the girl in her thoughts.

"It's okay. I'm Shameeka Tyson. Who're ya?" She asked with an American accent.

"I'm Harry Potter. Are you new, because I haven't seen you around here."

"Oh yeah, we arrived just half an hour ago…Um, Is here some kind of new fashion outbreak for guys to walk around half naked?" she asked pointing to his bare chest.

Harry laughed and Shameeka felt shivers go down her spine.

"No. It's just that I decided to take a jog this morning, leaving my shirt at home." The look on his face was awkward, as he said the word ´home´, but nevertheless he continued: " And unfortunately I lost the track of time and got busted."

Shameeka giggled and Harry tensed. He knew that giggle very well, and slightly even despised it. Girls were giggling like that back in Harry's 4th year when he was supposed to ask them to the Jule ball. The same giggle, saying clearly: hey there, I'm open for a flirt.

"Gotta go, I really wouldn't fancy running into someone again."

"Why? Are you unpopular?"

"You'll hear rumors soon enough. See ya."

With that he fled. Harry ran to his so called home and was relieved that he managed to avoid Aunt Petunia. He sneaked into a shower, took off his remaining clothes and stepped under the water. As the water beat against his body he thought about the changes he's been through during the summer.

Sure, He still wasn't the tallest, but he wasn't short either. He has grown a sexy body that meant, he was no longer a skinny, stick-figured boy, like a few months earlier. And although he might never dare to admit it, He was getting more and more attractive each day that passed.

Somehow He had received a gorgeous tan, but also kept a little of his usual paleness. He was now growing facial hair around his upper lip and chin. Amazingly Harry's eyesight was also getting better day after day. He predicted that he wouldn't have to wear glasses in a week or two, because obviously his eyesight would be perfect.

It felt good when the water ran down his changed body. The warmth made his mind wonder back to the dream, he had seen last night. It wasn't a typical nightmare of Sirius blaming him for his death. Instead, he comforted Harry, saying that he was in a Wizarding heaven called Light Dimension and that he was with James, and Lily, who was looking after him. It looked so real. That Harry thought, no…hoped it was. He also didn't want to give reality a chance to spoil his hopes!

Harry continued his pondering while he showered. Eventually he turned off the water and stepped out, thinking that he had been there long enough. But then something else caught his attention - His eyesight was _healed_. Harry rubbed his eyes to be sure. It was, it really was. He made something between a sigh and a grin, thinking that he was really bad at predicting.

He wiped the fog off the mirror only to discover that the surprises his body decided to make weren't over at all. He was now about 6 feet tall andhis shoulders were _broader_ than before. AND he had the nicest tan ever. "Wow…" He said, but then yelled: "WHAT THE!"

Harry had physically improved wonderfully, but his voice had changed the most. You could still recognize Harry's old voice, but it had deeper bass to it and sounded extremely sexy. Harry almost reminded himself of Cedric Diggory.

Harry shook his head in utter surprise and astonishment and got dressed. He went to his room and was greeted by Hedwig and a brown barn owl. A Hogwarts owl that carried his O.W.L. results. He reached out, to untie the letter from its leg, but before he could even tough the envelope, Harry collapsed to the floor, unconscious…

* * *

A/N: Just like me, she loves cliffies!

...And I hope that it wond be deleted...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I AM SO SORRY, I promised to put up the story and now look at me, too busy to do what I had promised you...okay, i will try and find the time to post them a little faster...

Why I am so busy, is that I have to write my own FF and I was bad enough to begin a new one as well...

* * *

Disclaimer: Me no own, so you so sue...

* * *

Chapter 2 

There was nothing. Nothing but white fog surrounding him. "_Where the hell am I"? _Harry asked himself. He was so confused he didn't even realize, that he was not breathing nor feeling, and looking around he found out, that he was also floating.

A sudden warm breeze made him turn (float) around. Somebody or something was smiling at him. It came closer and Harry realized _it _had neon orange hair with silver here and there. "Who is... _she?"_ As though she had understood him or read his mind, she began talking with a soft voice:

"Hello Harry. I am Death. Mother of the rulers of Light and Dark Dimensions."

"Well um… hello."

Death laughed at Harry's discomfort and the slight paleness of his face.

"No young one. You're not dead. You just traveled to in-between."

"In-between!"

"Ah, yes young one. With some help from me of course…"

"Ok then. But what the heck am I doing here? Aren't I supposed to be dead or nearly dead? Did you take my life from me?"

"Take it easy young one. No I didn't take anything from you. Well, except for your parents, brother and Godfather…"

"Brother? I never had one."

Death sighed and looked sad. Harry had never seen anyone so dejected before, not in his entire life.

"I'm afraid your mother was a month pregnant when the evil one made me take them. I'm sorry for all the pain I made you go through. I always liked you, you know. You've always managed to dodge me while I nearly got you."

She laughed and shook her head, making the neon orange hair fall away from her eyes. It is now, that Harry notices her eyes; they were completely white, worse than a blind man's eyes. But they weren't empty. They clearly held wickedness, intelligent but also extreme sadness. Harry looked away quickly, when he realized, that he had been staring in her deep eyes, for quite long.

"You still hadn't explained why I'm here."

"Why Harry, this is completely up to you. You have the ability to travel between the worlds of living and dead."

"But you said you helped me get here!"

"Ah yes, I had to help you the first time…well now, you ought to meet your teachers."

"Teachers?"

"Of course. Your teachers have died a long time ago, but that doesn't stop you, eh?" She asked her eyes twinkling, really similarly to Dumbledore.

"Come on. You'll start your training tomorrow, but today you should just meet some people you've missed."

With that, she took his head and with a flash of lightning, they disappeared.

Harry blinked. He was in a… park. Or at least it seemed to be one. It had bird pools, but without birds. Instead they held mirrors with moving pictures. Probably showing flashes from the world of living. The trees were something about 20 feet high. The sky was deep, deep blue with several rainbows but no sun. Instead there was a throne with a teen girl in kimono sitting on it. When she saw her mother she "popped" up to her. She bowed and hugged her.

"Mother, you're here! You are always too busy to come over."

"Behave yourself Light. Harry, this is Lady Light."

Harry bowed and Lady Light giggled.

"So you're the Harry character Mother always talks about as the-death-dodger. Finally managed to die?" she then looks at you more closer and cheers: "Oh of course not. How silly of me, you're alive. Wow, a dimension traveler! Haven't met one in years!"

Lady Light reminded Harry of Hermione when he first met her. Because she too was talking very fast and clearly.

"Pleasure to meet you Lady Light." He said shyly. He has never been good with giggling girls.

"Come on death-dodger! I'll introduce you to some people!"

"You do that, Light. But now I'll have to go back to work. I think the evil one is about to kill again…No wait! He's just torturing. Anyway, I'll see you later."

With a flash of lightning, she was gone.

Lady Light grabbed Harry and dragged him around the place, introducing him to wizards and witches, who had died. Harry met Merlin first and after that he got the chance to have a small chat with the founders of Hogwarts. They all seemed to be good and wise people (spirits). Even Salazar, who actually had to spent a few hundred years in Dark Dimension, but being there he realized his errors and changed.

Lady Light found it important for Harry to meet with them first, because they would be the ones training him. Helga trained him to remain patient and calm in any situation, Rowena taught him strategy, Godric was going to train him to become a swordsman and martial artist, Merlin was to teach him, how to perform wandless magic and how to enter and exit the Dimensions (he used to be an excellent dimension traveler himself) and Salazar, well he of course would teach him Parsletongue. Salazar desperately _wanted_ Harry to learn how to speak Parsletongue without looking a snake, because Voldemort clearly wouldn't have any children and Harry was his only chance, to make sure Parsletongue wouldn't be forgotten. And if Harry wanted to teach it to his future children (and keep the language alive), he had to learn how to speak it properly and perfectly.

After a few hours, Lady Light dragged Harry to finally see his parents, siblings and not forget Sirius. It was a really cute family reunion. Harry, who had waited for such a chance his whole life, was now happily chatting with them (Lady Light was off to do her "chores"). Suddenly his shoulder gave a jerk.

"What was that?" He asked, slightly worried.

"Your body in the world of living is found by your friends… or guardians." Lily said (with venom in her voice while she said the last part).

"Should I go back?"

"No, I doubt, that it's so important at the moment. I think you can stay unconscious for a couple of more hours." smirked James.

So Harry stayed there a little longer, talking to his parents and teachers/trainers for hours; until he felt an utterly bitter taste in his mouth, making him cough and choke.

"Wow! Your friends must be really desperate if they want you to wake up so urgently." roared Merlin with laughter.

"Not funny! What are they trying to do; wake or poison me! It definitely tastes like the second option." The group laughed hysterically to Harry's comment.

After a quick ´Cya´, Merlin grabbed Harry's head and pushed him to in-between. He saw, that it was really easy to travel between the world of living and in-between.

Harry felt someone pouring an extremely bitter liquid to his throat once again. He spit out the disgusting fluid and snapped his eyes open.

"Eww! That was gross." He said, but was then attacked by Hermione and Ginny with enormous tight hugs.

"Don't you ever do that again! Do you hear me Harry James Potter?"

"Do what, Hermione?"

"Scaring us half dead, that you're dead?"

"HEY! I'm not named; the boy-who's-constantly-dodging-death for no reason!"

Next second, Molly shooed them out of the room, saying that Harry needs to rest.

"I was just unconscious for hours. I don't need rest!"

"You just lie in bed. For… at least two hours." Molly said harshly and turns to leave.

But before she could leave the room, Harry noticed her cheeks were slightly pinker than usual. She was up to something and Harry knew it. Then it hits him; it was the 31st of July. He thinks a little and wonders that surely she DIDN'T…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I love them. And what makes you think it's a H/L? Just kidding, of course it is. Don't worry, they'll became a couple soon enough.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Harry Potter and….

* * *

Chapter 3 

Luna Lovegood came dancing down the stairs to the kitchen. She smelled the sweet scent of waffles her father had made that morning. She smiled at the thought, that the delicious waffles were one of the few things he was able to make without turning the kitchen upside down.

"Good morning daddy. So waffles again this morning eh?"

Ace made a grimace towards his daughter and whined:

"So you hate my waffles and you cant put up with me?"

Luna laughed. "Daddy, stop it. You know very well that I've always loved your waffles and I also have and will love you!"

Luna danced toward her father and hopped on to his lap. She cuddled up to him, just enjoying his presence. They ate and laughed, enjoying the breakfast.

"I have to go to the office Luna dearest. Here's some Muggle money, just go out and have fun. But watch out for Death Eaters. Oh, and before I forget, an owl dropped you a letter and it still hasn't left. Ciao love, I'm off."

"Ciao _papa_, have a nice day."

Ace Disapparated to office and Luna unfolded the letter. She cheered, noticing that it was from Ginny.

_Luna_

_Hi it's Ginny. I'm not exactly sure, but you should just hear this out. We found Harry unconscious in his room today several hours ago. Just a moment ago he woke up. Accidentally today is also his Birthday. Mum is going to throw him a surprise Birthday party. I think it's a little crazy because he's too weak to even move _(HA! That's what she thinks). _Anyway, Mum definitely wanted you to join, since Harry puts a great amount of trust and comfort to them who are encouraging and loyal to him. Send the answer with Hedwig. We'll pick you up at 7 if you agree to come._

_Gin-Gin_

Luna read the letter and nearly hit the ceiling. She was actually invited to a birthday party! Oh she was so exited she nearly forgot to write back, but Hedwig was one intelligent bird. Luna was about to run in the town to get Harry his present, when something hooted very angrily. Luna turned around and faced a white polar owl. "_This must be Hedwig. I've seen her in Hogwarts."_ She thought and then wrote a note to Ginny, telling her she's delighted to come. She left another note to Ace telling where she was going, just in case he didn't make it home before seven.

Luna skipped down the street, towards the mid town. She sang a song her mother used to sing her, when Luna was in a foul mood. She never sang that song again ever since her mother died… until today.

She bought a box of pizza for Ace, assuming he would be hungry and she wouldn't be there to cook something for him, plus, she didn't want him to go to a pub or café, like he usually did, when Luna was at school. After that she frisked back home, deciding that Harry deserved a magical present, not some Muggle junk.

At home, she stood in front of her fireplace, picked a handful of floo and traveled to Diagon Alley, to do some shopping.

* * *

Harry ran to the door to listen, but sadly he couldn't hear anything, and he so desired to know if his suspicions were true. The next second, he was _floating through the door_! Harry jumped at the sight of Molly standing only inches away, he tried to mutter an apology to Mrs. Weasley for popping up like that, but it seemed as if she couldn't see nor hear him. Slightly panicking, Harry looked at himself and gasped at the sight of him being transparent. He took a step back, accidentally going through the door again. Once back in the room he saw his own limp body, lying on the ground. Now he was really panicked and desperately wanted to return to his body. To his great surprise, he finally managed to return. 

Was that _another_ odd power that makes him even more of a freak he already was, or was that a part of being a dimension traveler? But before he could register it out properly in his mind, curiosity got the best of him. Wanting to see if he assumed right, Harry went to bed and closed his eyes, concentrating on being downstairs, to know if his suspicions were true. After a while of trying, Harry thought he failed, but when he opened his eyes, he found himself in the kitchen… alone. Soon some distant voices were heard behind the door.

"…exhausted! I can't believe you're actually doing this, Mrs. Weasley."

"Rubbish, Hermione. You know that it isn't everyday when you turn sixteen. Harry is growing into a man! He deserves to have a little celebration…"

"LITTLE! You're planning a Birthday party of the century! Honestly, I can't believe y…"

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS, BLOOD TRAITORS AND SCUM!" yelled a portrait as they passed.

"Oh my, that woman's going to wake up Harry!"

" I doubt, Harry is too exhausted and probably sleeping like a log and I thought..."

But they weren't able to continue their conversation, due to Mrs. Black's screams. Tonks ran, wearing high heels, in with Remus and together they managed to pull the thick curtains closed. The house was silent for about… four seconds, because the doorbell rang and Mrs. Black started yelling once again.

While Tonks, Remus and Hermione tried to silent Sirius's mum (again), Mrs. Weasley (with the spirit of Harry) went to get the door. Molly opened the door, revealing a group of people. They came in, with some order members last. But much to Harry's surprise, the last two to enter the house, were Professor Dumbledore and Luna. Harry's stomach gave a familiar flip when he laid eyes on the young Ravenclaw. But it made an even bigger flip, when she looked around and soon made eye contact with Harry.

"Harry?" She asked, puzzled about why was he transparent and floating and… well, HOT.

"Where?" Many asked looking around. "_Oh shit!" _thought Harry and, extremely uncomfortably, fell back to his physical body. "_How come she saw me when no one else did? Not even Dumbledore?" _He asked himself and went to a quick travel to Light Dimension to find out. Knowing that Merlin was bound to know the answer.

* * *

A/N: Yay! I managed to get one up yet again… 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Me no own so you no sue…

* * *

Chapter 4 

"Where!" Many people now shouted, curious to know.

"I'm sorry. I think it was a trick of light." Luna said not sure what just happened.

"What do you mean?" Asked Hermione, who obviously thought Luna was hallucinating.

"I think I just saw the spirit of Harry."

Dumbledore turned to her, worried, while Hermione had a hard time to keep herself from snorting.

"What do you mean "the spirit of Harry" Ms. Lovegood?"

"I told you it was a trick of light, Professor."

"Oh sure it was! Tell us how _did_ you saw him?" Hermione asked and couldn't help but to roll her eyes.

"You don't believe me, don't you? Well he was transparent and floating if you really _have _to know."

Mrs. Weasley paled, told the guests to wait there and ran up to check on Harry.

* * *

Harry had to try about four times before he managed to enter the Light Dimension. He huffed and floated off to find Merlin. 

"Back so soon darling?" Asked Lily, worried a little. Not that she minded, but still it was a little too early to for him to return.

"Yeah, but I don't think I have much time. Do you know where Merlin is?"

"He is right behind you dear."

Harry wheeled around and faced his five trainers (teachers).

"What's wrong Harry?" Asked Merlin.

"Well um I needed some answers."

"I've got endless time. I always do, ever since I died. So go ahead and ask your questions."

"First I need to know if a spirit could leave its body."

"In the case of dimension travelers, yes a spirit could. Why do you ask? Did you leave your body?"

"I did, but that's not what I'm worried about. You see, I was… well, floating and while no one else saw me, a girl called Luna Lovegood made an eye contact with me and said my name. I hardly think that's a coincidence. What do you think?"

To his surprise, Merlin's eyes started glittering and he seemed to be very anxious, so he had to take a moment or two to calm down.

"Well Harry, there are two options on this one. The first one is, that she is a dimension traveler just like you."

"Ok, that would be nice, but why did your eyes started glittering like that? Just because she _might_ be a dimension traveler?"

"Oh no no no, Harry. I really would prefer the second option. That's the one that exited me the most. Since the second option is that she's in fact your soul mate."

"She's my _what_?" Harry nearly shouted that one, having no idea how to react.

"Yes young one. She might be your soul mate. And you should know that soul mates are destined to be together. Oh and soul mates often share powers, so she might as well be both."

"Well, she might be a dimension traveler. Although I would pretty much fancy her as my soul mate." Pondered Harry aloud, then gasped noticing he had done that.

"Soul mates are rarity nowadays. Instead of a few thousand mates, like in my time, there are only about ten or so."

"But there still exists the chance that she isn't my soulmate."

"Maybe yes, maybe no. However, the only way to find out - is you giving a kiss to her. If you are soul mates, you'll know."

"Ok… I think I'll just go then." Harry said, while shaking roughly making the spirits around him laugh and chuckle.

A second later he disappeared, going back to the living world.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley ran upstairs accompanied by Hermione, Dumbledore and Remus. They bursted into Harry's room (which was actually Sirius's old one) and found him lying in his bed. That was suspicious, because the noise Mrs. Weasley made, while she opened the door, was enough to wake the biggest of sleepyheads. Molly ran over to his bed and started shaking him violently. Everyone's panic died, when Harry opened his eyes, looking at everyone rather curiously. 

"What's up? Can I come down now?"

They all let out a sigh in relief.

"No, not yet, Harry dear."

"Then why did you wake me up."

"Because Loony Lovegood…" Hermione started but Harry cut her off.

"Luna's here? Luna Lovegood is in the Headquarters!"

Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione a death glare and tried to sort Hermione's error out.

"Well... yes, but she has been already for a few days."

"Alright, so now _more_ people are stuck in this hellhole and miserably waiting for the summer to end."

"No! Sh-she actually likes it here…"

"How can you be so sure? I'm sure she's bottling feelings up, just like she always does."

Mrs. Weasley was silent for a moment and then told Harry to go back to sleep, while she shooed everybody out. "_When did Harry get so smart? Guess those physical changes weren't all." _She thought to herself and went to set things up.

Harry sat on his bed and his mind drifted on Voldemort. He amusingly concentrated a little and…BANG! There he was. Sitting on a black throne, made of human skulls.

Not noticing the spirit of Harry glaring at him.

"Bella!" He hissed, "Report."

"The dementor recruit has been successful, my lord. They are willing to escape with the prisoners."

"Excellent. Tomorrow will be a mass breakout of Azkaban. Those who are not willing to join my ranks will be _kissed._" He snarled satisfiedly.

"Now go and tell the others to get ready. _And don't fail me again, Bella_!"

"No my lord, I won't. I'll leave immediately."

Voldemort sat down and started plotting. "_Seesh" _thought Harry "_If all what Voldemord does is plot, then his life must be darn boring. Has he even ever got laid?" _Harry shook his head. Ever since his body changed, he was also thinking different. More confident, but also more dirty. He didn't know if he liked it or not.

* * *

An hour later Mrs. Weasley went to get Harry. And nearly had a heart-attack at the sight of Harry floating above his bed. Surrounded by a black glow (it looked more like an aura). Before Molly could pull out her wand, Harry let out a silent yelp, opened his eyes, and fell back to his bed. 

"Ouch!" He moaned and rubbed his aching body.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "What just happened!"

"What are you talking about Mrs. Weasley?"

"You were floating and glowing black!"

"I did? Oh…could you keep this between us two?"

"What DID YOU _DO_!" yelled Molly again, ignoring his plea.

"Voldemort messed with my head last time. I figured out it works both ways." That was a lie of course, but he didn't want anyone to know that he's a dimension traveler. Well… he probably has to tell Luna _if_ she really was his soul mate, but that wasn't the current problem.

"You need to tell Dumbledore about this!" Mrs. Weasley screeched.

"Why? So he can pity me again, give some useless lectures?"

"Now Harry…"

"Now Harry what? It's true, there's absolutely no point me telling him."

"You show him some respect, young man!"

Harry sighed. "Why are you here? Can I come down _now?_"

"Yes."

Mrs. Weasley led Harry downstairs and opened the door.

"SURPISE!" Everybody yelled running to cheer him.

Harry pretended to be very surprised, and yelped, while he "accidentally" cursed the unfortunate people near him… without a wand.

* * *

A/N: If I get my hands on raspberry then…Oh! Well another one is fixed and posted, meaning four down and a lot more to go. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: don't own, so don't sue…GOT THAT!

* * *

A/N: These things are giving me a headache…well whatever, I managed to post another one.

* * *

Chapter 5 

"SURPRISE!"

Well that yell wasn't necessary, since he already knew. But he didn't want to ruin their surprise by telling so, nor did he want to explain HOW he found out. And he really didn't want to be all like oh-my-gosh-you-guys-totally-took-me-by-surprise-then-storm-to-hug-them. NO, he wanted to give them a surprise of himself in return. It didn't matter to him if he was being arrogant or just senile, but he was the son of Marauder after all and that was one of the reasons he would do what he wanted to do.

"_Mad-Eye would be proud…"_ thought Harry and blasted them into a wall with a glowing white patronus-whip. None of them was hurt, he had no intensions to do so, however they were stunned of what Harry had done not to mention scared stiff.

No one, not even Dumbledore, was able to dodge the whip. No one could, except for Luna. Well, actually she didn't dodge it, it just went through her, but no one noticed…But Harry.

Well you may guess who woke up to that racket...

"**FILTH, SCUM! RUINING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! GET OUT! GET OUT, _NOW!"_**

Harry turned around and growled back. "You know what Mrs. Black? You're right! You've really had enough, so we should do something about it!"

He ran to the hall, to Mrs. Black portrait, and grabbed the paper. His hands began to glow white, when he pulled. The portrait screamed its bloodcurdling scream louder than ever, but with a crack, it loosened and fell from its permanent-sticking-charmed-frames. Mrs. Black continued to scream until Harry dropped it to his feet, and white flames burnt the painting to ashes.

Harry grinned evilly, after that and looked up. Seeing that all of the people in that house (including the other portraits) were staring at him.

"Er… well, I uh… Sorry about blasting you into the wall and well...for destroying…IT"

"Harry, what did you DO?"

"Huh?"

"What did you do?"

"Hermione, you saw exactly what I did. And if not, then you should get your eyes checked."

At that Hermione blushed and the whole event turned positive.

Who cares what Harry did, as long as he will not use his power badly, there's nothing to worry about…

Harry was dragged to the kitchen and the party finally began. They ate and laughed, enjoying the party and having a lot of fun. Harry was loaded with presents, so that he could barely move under the stack of gifts. He opened them one by one, being very amused about whatever different people gave him (Lavender and Parvati actually got him _robes_).

Without anyone noticing the night was drawing closer and darkness folded its shadow across the land…showing that it was time to sleep and rest.

How was Mrs. Weasley able to make all the children do, what she wanted?

(Well duh, she _is_ a mother of seven children)

Everybody decide to go to bed, since they were extremely tired. And there were a lot of people, who wanted their sleep. But luckily Grimmuald Place was huge, and everyone found their spot, until half the room's there were full (And that was amazing, considering the houses size)

Mrs. Weasley told Harry to get to bed right away, but Dumbledore, who said that he needed a word with him first, stopped her. So Molly just went to bed herself, leaving the two to talk.

"I need to talk to you Harry."

"I've noticed that already."

"Could you care to explain how did you manage to get rid of Mrs. Black's portrait?"

"Sure. I pulled it off."

"Harry, there's no reason to joke at the moment. I want the truth."

"And I didn't tell that! Now you know how much it sucks, when you're kept in the dark…" he muttered, not looking at him.

"Harry, I know it was a mistake to keep things from you. But that is not important right now, so please tell me what did you do?"

"Its not that important and I'm not exactly sure myself, but I'll tell you when I'm sure…Oh! One more thing, Sirius is better off dead."

"Excuse me?"

"He visited me. He's in Light Dimension and perfectly ok. Life wasn't easy on him…"

"Harry…" Dumbledore said in a homey sweet voice "Are you absolutely positive that he…"

"Ah to hell with it! Yes, I am a dimension traveler and I'd appreciate if you would not tell it to anyone. Not even the Order and especially not Ron or Hermione."

"Why not?"

"Because no one is supposed to know that. And if you tell anyone, then those who know and you yourself will forget it immediately. Only I and my soul mate are able to pass on the information, without disremembering…"

"I see and understand, so lets drop the subject for a moment, since I have something else to show and tell you…Anyway, I have Sirius's will and you must hear it out."

"Er, okay. I guess."

Dumbledore cleared his voice, corrected his spectacles and began reading to him:

"_I, Sirius Black… (Bla bla bla) …To Remus I leave 6000 galleons. (Buy yourself some new clothes and GET A GIRL, mate). To the Weasley clan, minus Percy, I leave 10 000 galleons. (Oh and Ron, hurry up and propose Hermione already)… _

Harry and Dumbledore couldn't help, but laugh at that comment.

…_To Dumbledore I leave Grimmuald Place until the war is over and Light has won, after that, Harry shall get the house. And please rename that house. And last but not least, to my Godson Harry, I leave the rest of my money and my old flying motorcycle. (By the way Harry, there's a training area in the basement of Grimmuald Place.)"_

"_A training area?"_ thought Harry "_Oh Godric, I should hurry up with my training!"_

"Well, that's all from me, if you would like to ask or say so…"

"No thanks Professors. I think I'll go to bed now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Harry."

"And Harry?"

"Yes Professor?"

"Use your white-thing-ability more often."

Dumbledore flooed away soon vanishing to his room, and Harry started to walk towards his own room. He was able to walk only a few feet, when he heard a silent sob. He turned around and, without doubts, went to find the unhappy person. Harry entered the drawing room's door and discovered a girl looking at the sky, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Luna?"

"Oh, Harry!" She jumped and turned her head. She didn't want anyone see her like this.

"Why were you crying?"

"Crying? I wasn't crying."

"Don't lie to me Luna. You'll feel better if you spill your heart."

The whole time he moved closer until he was right in front of her, the next thing he did, was that he pulled her into his arms. He had no idea where did that come from. He was normally very uneasy with crying girls, but with Luna, it was… different.

Luna was a bit surprised at Harry's reaction, but quickly recovered and began to sob on his shoulder. She never trusted anyone, but her father to comfort her, but somehow she didn't mind Harry.

"Tell me what's up Luna."

"Oh no, it's really silly actually…"

"I want to comfort you. Tell me what's up."

"I'm… mourning my mother…" She said in a whisper.

"Her death really must've hit you hard, didn't it?"

"I know it's silly because she died so long ago."

"Shh, Luna. Death of the ones we love never stops hurting for most."

"How can you handle your Godfather's death so well?"

"Because I know he's happy now. He's with my parents in Light Dimension, watching over me now and then."

Her usual clouded and blank eyes suddenly held many sparkles in them, she asked from him:

"You actually believe in Light and Dark Dimensions?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I believe in them?"

"Because most wizards don't."

"Well I'm not one of them then."

"I think I'll go to bed now." She said, yawning a little.

"Please don't."

"Huh?"

"Don't go yet, please."

"Why do you want me to stay?"

"You're warm to hold." He said grinning mischievously at her.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're warm to hold, Luna. It's… nice."

"Uh… I guess so. Um…"

"Luna, are you blushing?"

"Merlin, Harry it's so dark, how could you see…?"

"So you are?"

Luna quickly got away from his arms and turned to leave, but Harry caught her wrist.

"Wait!"

"What is it Harry?" Luna asked bleatingly.

"_Darn me if I made her cry" _thought Harry, looking at her

"I really need to know something."

"Well if you _must_…I feel rather tired…"

Luna probably expected Harry to ask another question, but _oh_ what a surprise she was about to get.

Harry walked over and kissed her fully on the lips. Luna had had to deal with Muggle perverts in St. Ottery Catchpole, whenever she went to town. And now, out of all the people, she would have never thought Harry would be such a pervert. She was about to knee and slap him, but suddenly changed her mind; she discovered that she didn't want Harry to stop.

Not a wonder why half of the girls in Hogwarts were ogling him.

He knew exactly how to please her. So instead of slapping him, she put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. It took a while until they switched over to French kiss, but when they did, something weird happened. Namely they felt an electric shock run through their bodies. From that moment, they were sure… there was absolutely no doubt on it… the two teenagers had found their soul mates. Meaning: they found true love.

* * *

A/N: Another one fixed and posted (I am faster now!)

* * *

PS. Rasberry sa ütlesid, et ma kiiremini jõuaksin ühe peatüki juurde, kuna ma saan seda lugedes krambid. Palun ära solvu, aga ma saan juba neid siin parandades krambid, sest mõningad vead on niiii nunnud…

Mõningad neist:

Luna küsis LAINELISE HÄÄLEGA…

Piits VISKAS end neist läbi…(sa ajad sassi trough - läbima ja threw - viskama, 3vorm)

Jne.

Siiski sinu parim sõbranna; GarbageCat. Ning pliiz ära solvu, ma aint tögan sind nata... :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: AAARRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHH!…I hate writing this over and over and over and over and over…ME NO OWN SO YOU NO SUE…

* * *

Chapter 6

The train was about to leave. And Hermione, Ron and Ginny went off to the prefect's compartment. So did Luna, but she had arrived with her father.

And Harry sat silently in his compartment thinking about Luna. She had wanted their relationship hidden because she was afraid she'd ruin his reputation. Harry agreed, but for completely different reason. Namely he was afraid of what would Voldedork do to Luna when he found out. So now they had a secret relationship.

The compartment door opened and Cho's head popped inside.

C: "Oh hi Harry! May I sit with you? Everywhere else is full. There's so many first years around and they prefer privacy for some odd reason."

H: "Hi yourself Cho. Why aren't you at the prefect's compartment?"

C: "Oh that, well, I've got chopped out. You know, my grades dropped and so. I did become Ravenclaw Quidditch captain though."

H: "Congrats about Quidditch, Cho. It's a pity you lost your prefect badge. Really sorry about it."

C: "I don't mind. I have more time to do my homework now. NOW may I sit with you?"

H: "I don't mind but Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna will make their way here after their meeting and rounds."

Cho sat opposite to Harry.

C: "Luna? Loony Lovegood? She made it to the _prefects_, while _I_ got banished?"

H: "Yep. Hey Cho, where's your friend, Marietta Edgecombe?"

C: "Oh she. Well, she got to the head girl's."

H: "Oh."

C: "Are you seeing anyone?"

H: "Me? Um, no I'm not. Why?"

C: "I was thinking if you are not seeing anyone, then maybe you and I could…"

H: "What about Corner?"

C: "What about Michael?"

H: "You dated him."

C: "How did you know that?"

H: "Ginny told me."

C: "And how on earth would that Weasel-bee know that."

H: "Don't call her that. It's way too Malfoy. And what? You mean you didn't know that Corner dated Ginny right before you."

C: "WHAT! He told me I was his first girlfriend."

H: "He's an idiot, I know that. Ginny and Corner broke up because of _Quidditch_. Can you believe it?"

C: "I broke up with that git during summer because all he was interested in was my ass. So, what would you think about us?"

H: "Sorry Cho. But I can't date."

C: "Oh? Why not? Wait! YOU'RE GAY!"

H: "Gay? _Moi_? There's no way I'm gay, eww! I don't date because Voldemort's after my ass and using my gal as a bate is exactly what he would do."

C: "We could keep our relationship a secret."

H: "Maybe. But there's also another reason why I don't want to date."

C: "And what would that be?"

H: "My godfather passed out a few months ago and I may get a bit distracted."

C: "I dated after Cedric died."

H: "You did Cho. But I am a whole different person. Plus I'm a guy. And guys do almost everything to keep anyone seeing them cry."

C: "YOU cried…?"

H: "Of course I did… but don't tell anyone that please. I saw that Lestrange woman kill him. He was the closest person to a parent to me. He was dad's best friend."

C: "What was your godfather's name?"

But Harry was saved from answering, because the compartment door opened and Draco with his goons grinned evilly at them. For the second tome in his life, Harry was happy to see him.

"Potter and Chang sitting in a tree, K-I-S-I-N-G." He sang in an off-key tune.

"I do believe its K-I-S-**S**-I-N-G, Malfoy. Or did you let your mother charm all the quills to correct all of your little mistakes on paper? Wait, I'll take that back. _Gigantic_ mistakes."

Malfoy went red with anger. "_Oh, my god" _Harry thought. By the look on his face it's was _true_.

"Well. Potter and Chang, this is going to be really interesting…"

"Go ahead and report this to Voldedork. Tell him you busted us snogging in a broomstick cupboard. I think I am going to enjoy Cruciatus curse he'll cast on you when he'll find out you fed him false information, because I don't have a girlfriend Malfoy."

Harry could tell that Malfoy was boiling with anger. Oh how he enjoyed the feeling of an angry Malfoy not able to do a thing. He drew out his wand, but Harry didn't move nor did he flinch. Cho, in the other hand, drew out her wand and pointed it to Malfoy.

"Chill, Cho. It's between Malfoy and me."

"Harry, he's outnumbered."

"Ah well. His goons really can't hurt us. They're as good as Squibs, you know."

Crabbe and Goyle were so stupid they didn't notice Harry insulting them. They did in Malfoy's case, but not in their own. What pathetic morons!

"What nobility Potter. You're such a Gryffindor."

"I also can be pretty Slytherin if I want to."

"Liar!"

"Did you know the sorting hat placed me in Gryffindor only because I begged it not to place me in Slytherin…?"

"LIAR!"

"Ferret boy."

Malfoy shot a severing charm on Harry. Harry grinned and cast a wandless/non-verbal reflecting charm (Merlin taught him) on himself. The severing charm bounced back and hit Malfoy in his… er, more private parts. He cried out loud and fled. Two seconds later three much more welcomed teens appeared and found Cho, who was on the ground and laughed so hard, she had cramps, and Harry, who just sat there, smirking satisfiedly.

"What the bloody hell happened here? We saw Malfoy running out of your compartment."

"On nothing happened…" Harry replied calmly.

"Except that Harry just castrated Malfoy."

The Weasley siblings looked confused, but Luna and Hermione joined Cho in laughing.

"That's completely up to how powerful Malfoy's severing charm was."

"What's casdated?" Asked Ron.

"That's castrated, Ron. Castrating is, er... Well castrated people are called eunuchs."

"What's that?" Asked Ginny, who was equally as confused as Ron.

Luna explained what is castrated. Ron and Ginny thought it was funny to think of Malfoy as an eunuch, but that there's such thing as that in the muggle world was gross.

The train stopped and they exited the express. Hagrid called the first years as usual and the four of them made their way towards the carriages (Cho went off with Marietta, who was depressed because she didn't find Cho anywhere in the train).

The welcoming feast began and the first years entered the room. The great hall waited for the hat to sing, but instead, it yelled.

"I WILL NOT SORT ANY STUDENTS UNLESS THE HOUSES PULL A TRUCE!"

* * *

A/N: I am tired and lazy and bored and exhausted and I have writers block and I am pissed/ticked off and I am sad, really sad…but still I posted this:) 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: …me no kill if you no sue…okay, okay, me now own so you no sue.

* * *

Chapter 7

Dumbledore looked startled and so did the rest of the hall.

"What do you mean you won't sort?" He asked.

"I won't sort anyone until the houses pull a truce. The founders aren't happy the way it is between the houses. Especially the rift between Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"But it is your duty to sort the new students. Without you they might get into the wrong house!" Dumbledore argued.

"Maybe its better off that way."

"The children _need_ to be sorted in their houses. Or they might have to…"

"The sorting hat is right." Luna said and everybody turned to look at her like she was senile. Well many did believe she was though.

"The houses hold a useless grudge against Slytherin and a deep rift between each other."

"She's right. The hat does make a good point." Said Harry.

This time there was a wave of agreement. Oh so Harry wasn't some attention-seeking lunatic any longer, huh?

"You agree, Harry?"

"Yes Professor, I do. The grudges and rifts are pointless."

"I agree to pull a truce between the houses." Said a fourth year (and whom much to everybody's surprise was a Slytherin).

"Me too." Another Slytherin said and stood up.

"I really would love a truce. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey would get more days off when Gryffindors and Slytherins stop fighting… at least for a while." Harry said with an amusement and stood up himself. Again his high reputation kicked in. Soon and most of the hall called for a truce and stood up.

The hat laughed out loud and agreed to sort the new students _if_ they manage to keep the truce for a few months.

Surprisingly there was only three Slytherins this year, all girls in that matter. The Slytherin house looked hurt but soon recovered. Guess it must be odd to have over _sixty_ people to sort, and only _three_ of them made it to Slytherin.

Dumbledore made his normal 'welcome-back-to-Hogwarts-and-the-forbidden-forest-is-forbidden' speech. He also (go figure) introduced them to their new DADA teacher. Her name was Marilyn Flow and she looked like she was in relation with Snape (biggest difference was that her hair was silky not greasy). Harry sincerely hoped she didn't have his personality.

The feast was over and Harry went to bed. Ron and Hermione said they had to do their rounds, which Harry didn't buy. No one was able to stay awake when the feast was so lulling. Ginny and Colin led the first year Gryffindors to the tower so they were taking long too.

Harry on the other hand walked to the tower as fast as he was able without running. He was the first to arrive, so he quickly brushed his teeth (in previous years he had always skipped that because he was too tired), dressed in pajama pants (he slept topless ever since fifth year), hurried to bed and separated his soul from his body.

The same routine happened to Luna too. She hurried to her dorm in the Ravenclaw common room, quickly cleaned herself, dressed in a _small_ nightgown and hurried to bed. She concentrated hard and finally managed to separate her soul and body. She was a dimension traveler, but she wasn't able to fully travel to other dimensions because she wasn't sixteen so she wasn't powerful enough yet. That meant she needed Harry's help to fully travel.

Luna appeared to the astronomy tower and found Harry already there. She smiled to him and he hugged her (soul mates can touch each other while in their spirit form). She grinned and kissed him. They snogged for a couple of minutes before they went to their nightly training.

"Ah Harry, Luna! Finally you made it. I was already thinking that you lost yourself in each other." Said Merlin with a wide grin. He always liked to tease the young lovebirds with odd comments. At least he had some sense of humor unlike some (cough-Snape-cough).

This time it was Godric's lessons again, but instead of martial arts, he taught him sword fighting. Harry eagerly listened Godric's hints while Luna went to find her mother. She found her chatting with Lily. They were friends before they died and were very happy to hear about their children's affection towards each other.

"Hi mum. Hi Mrs. Potter." Luna said happily. Lily and Lana raised their faces and both smiled at Luna.

"Come and see Harry. Godric's about to teach him sword fighting and it's rare to see Harry as an amateur. Really, it's unnatural for someone to learn physical stuff so fast."

"Oh yes. Being in Light, or Dark, Dimension boosts learning skills of course, but it really unbelievable how fast he learns. C'mon Lils, lets go."

And the ladies were off to laugh at Harry's too-short-time knolegelessness (does that word even exists?).

The next morning Harry woke late… er, or rather came back from Light Dimension. He happily went to get some breakfast and had no idea it was going to be not so happy morning to him (poor Harry… but he is still cute when he's mad, go figure why's he having trouble telling off girls). The day started with a nice Sunday breakfast, at least, so he hoped. He was happy until he arrived to the great hall. The atmosphere was tense and he could tell something unpleasant was up.

"What's up?" He asked his friends.

"Fudge is the biggest airhead in the whole wide world, that's up!" Ron hissed.

"What did he do this time?" Harry asked in an annoyed voice.

"Oh you won't believe this."

"What. Did. He. Do?" Harry asked with such venom in his voice his friends pulled back. Ron threw him the Daily Prophet and Harry read it.

_Minister Fudge's odd decision_

_Cornelius Fudge, the minister of Magic, has made the strangest idea come reality in the Wizarding history. Yesterday around noon he went to the Muggle ministry and had a conversation with the Muggle minister, encouraging him to make an announcement about Wizarding world's existence. All the reporters managed to get from minister Fudge was that he had to do it, for their own sake. Muggles have been warned about the war going on in the Wizarding world and recommended extreme caution. Minister Fudge also told the Muggle world about the story of he-who-must-not-be-named and the boy-who-lived. Although minister Fudge didn't revile his true identity he still told him a lightning bolt shape scar could identify him. Thank Merlin he had enough wit not to tell where._

Harry finished reading, his jaw was dropped and he thought he was going to throw up.

"What on earth is he thinking!" He asked his friends.

"There's something else that you should know. And that is putting your identity hiding before the Muggles in a fire line." Said Ginny carefully.

"I promise I will not lose my temper, so relax Gin."

Ginny gave him something and as Harry looked at it, his eyes widened…

* * *

A/N: Want to know the truth? I haven't read the story yet, at least not to the end. I am reading it as I fix it, and now to be honest I am beginning to like this story!

Oh, now I just have to fix the next chapter, so I could see what Ginny gave him…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Er...yeah...no own NO sue...

* * *

Chapter 8

Ginny handed Harry the 'bad news'. Much to Harry's surprise, it was in a form of a chocolate frog's card.

"Ginny? Are wizards going to sell their junk to Muggles?"

"Unfortunately yes."

Harry looked at the back of the card. It said

_Harry Potter, the boy who lived, 1980-present. Currently still at Hogwarts. Celebrated when caused the Dark Lord's first downfall at the age of one. Saved the school from the Chamber of Secrets at the age of twelve, won the Triwizard tournament at the age of fourteen, entering a graveyard and witnessed the rebirth of he-who-must-not-be-named, also a Parselmouth and, rumor has it, desired by all Hogwarts ladies and many outside of it._

Harry sighed. He especially disliked the last comment. "_Rumor has it, desired by ladies." _Really! Can't they just leave him alone for about a week… or ten minutes then?

Harry was in a foul mood for the rest of the day because he was unable to see Luna and the news he heard in that morning. And that wasn't all. That evening Professor McGonagall came to the Gryffindor tower to break the news.

"Attention everyone!" She shouted and the roomful of students shut up.

"Professor Dumbledore had asked the heads of house to inform you about a little change will take place." There was a nervous murmuring running threw the room.

"As the _minister_ of magic made a dramatic announcement to the Muggles, the Muggle minister insisted and bugged him to agreement to let Hogwarts take tours…."

"WHAT!" The entire tower roared.

McGonagall ordered the children to head to bed and left. Harry eagerly ran to the 6th year boys' bedroom and washed, dressed and got to bed before Ron or the others had the chance to even get up the stairs.

Harry's spirit popped to the astronomy tower, just like the day before. Luna was already there this time.

"Hi love."

"Hi, did you hear the news about the Muggles?"

"I did. I think that was idiotic. Really, Fudge can't get any more stupid."

"Yes he can. He's desperate! Umm, Harry I can't stay tonight with you. There's a sleepover and everybody from fifth to seventh year girls are staying in fifth year girls bedroom. I couldn't possibly be asleep in that time. Sorry."

"It's not your fault, love. But before we go…" Harry said and pulled her to his arms. Their mouths crashed together and their tongues started battling. Harry moved his large hands under Luna's t-shirt and rested them on her bare back.

"Harr…(kiss)… love I really gotta… (Another liplock) … I really would love to continue but… (And another one)" Luna gave up trying so she just responded. She felt someone looking at her.

"Who's there?" She asked and looked around.

"Harry, I could swear someone's watching…"

"That's probably some of your friends from the sleepover. See you tomorrow, hon."

"G'night" She said and gave him a final kiss. They both disappeared.

"It was bloody about time!" Salazar yelled impatiently.

"Shiesh, Salazar, take it easy. There's really no need to shout. I'm not deaf."

"Stupid heir of Gryffindor." Salazar hissed in parsel, completely forgetting Harry understood him.

"Excuse me?" He responded (in English).

"Nothing, nothing!"

"So, who's going to train me this time?" Harry asked cheerfully, hoping it would be one of Godric's day again.

"Lady Light is." Helga responded.

"Erm, I think I misheard you, Helga. Did you just say Lady Light?"

"Yup, indeed she did!" Said a sweet voice behind him. He turned around and faced Lady Light.

"Nice to see you again, milady. But could you tell me what on earth could you teach me?"

"Something I couldn't teach to anyone else."

"What's that?"

"White magic. You know the thing you used as a prank on you birthday guests."

"Yes, I know. Is that's what it's called? White magic?"

"Oh yes. Now, you're the first human being ever to actually possess the power. Since the beginning of times the only ones who had the control over white magic was my sister Dark Lady and I. Of course she prefers black magic over white and I like white magic better so we're really ok with our roles in our dimensions."

"Okay. Could you tell me a bit more about it?"

"Well, I'm supposed to do that anyway. There are three different parts of white magic. And that goes to black magic as well. If you can do at least a tiny bit of it, you are able to heal any fresh scar, wound or injury. By the way, don't try, your lightning shaped scar is a bit too old to be healed. I think healing will be the easiest one you'll have to learn. The next part will be slightly more difficult, but that one is also an easy one. It's closely related to a phoenix's song. Its features are: you are able to encourage people to fight just by radiating your aura. You can choose people to encourage, both good and evil and yes your aura contains a lot of white magic. I think it also contains a bit of black magic, but you'll have to ask Dark to find out."

"Ok, so that's the two parts of it, right?"

"Uh huh."

"That doesn't look anything like the whip I used against my birthday party guests."

"Now that's the third part. That is, of course, weapons. There are five different weapons of white magic to choose, but I don't think you're able to control all. Definitely more than one, but less than four."

"Sounds ok with me. What are the weapons?"

"Whoa death-dodger! You really get down to business fast."

"Of course, my fair lady."

Lady Light giggled pleasantly and Harry responded by chuckling.

"Well, now the first and the lowest level weapon is a simple dagger."

"Possible if I have it?"

"I don't know, but that it is the lowest level doesn't mean it's the most useless. It's really the opposite. You see, you con create it and give it away to your friends, but if your friend's level is not high enough, he or she is not able to use it. You can create as many weapons as you like. They last until you decide to get rid of them and if you die, they will continue to exist."

"Hmm. Hard to tell if it's more twisted or amusing. What do you mean by 'if you friends level is not high enough'?"

"I really love this rule. Now, my parents, sister and sister's father decided to make your life full of riddles when we were only creating the real world. If a person reaches to level 100, he or she will high-level up."

"Sounds like a Muggle video game."

"I know! I think it's really funny. And parents say its junk."

"What's high-level?"

"You've experienced it in your summer. Well you reached level 100. You grew taller, lost your glasses and generally got sexier. So you'll just physically and mentally improve."

"Oh gee. Well, what about the other weapons?"

"The second one is an Arabian sword. I personally like it the best. The third on is bow, along with endless amount of arrows. It has proven to be useful for people who are too frightened of causing pain. One of the people able to use it is Neville Longbottom. The fourth one is a big axe and it isn't for woodcuttings. It is a huge and heavy looking one, like blacksmiths have. Now the fifth and last in white magic's possession is the whip, which you already know you have."

"Wow…"

"Wow is right. Now, instead of practicing those weapons today, you'll have to master your aura controlling."

"Why?"

"Because you can use it to encourage your friends, but also yourself. Tomorrow you won't visit us here. Instead you'll go see meh sis. It's really heavily desperating down there and in order to ignore it, you'll have to encourage yourself."

"Why will I visit Dark Dimension?"

"Because I'm sure you have some black magic in you, I just don't know how much. Plus I'm really not as half as good in black magic as my sister. Now let's start your training."

* * *

A/N: bla bla bla… 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: No own no sue…

* * *

Chapter 9

"Harry wake up!" Yelled Ron.

No response.

"Harry wake up!" Ron yelled again.

No response again.

"BLOODY HELL HARRY, WAKE UP!"

Still no response.

In panic Ron conjured a bucket full of water and poured it to Harry. However, He didn't wake up. Now Ron was officially freaked. He slapped him across the face and yelled him to wake up again.

Finally Harry opened his eyes and looked down.

"Morning Ron. Why am I wet?"

"I poured some water on you."

Harry looked up at his best friend.

"Why on earth did you do that?"

"Because you didn't wake up when I yelled myself nuts."

Ron and Harry made their way to breakfast to Hermione and Ginny. Harry allowed himself a quick glance over to the Ravenclaw table. Luna looked brighter than she usually did. She was chatting happily with Cho and Cho looked at her with a very surprised expression. Harry guessed Luna looked more like an 'average' teenager right now. Cho looked up and Harry quickly turned away, but it was too late. She noticed and started giggling. Oh great, just what he needed - Another girl hallucinating of being Harry's crush.

The breakfast was over and Harry looked at his timetable. Double DADA, double Transfigurations and finally Potions. Hermione's was the same, except she had Ancient Runes after Potions. Ron had the same too, but he had Divination instead of Potions ('I still can't believe I'm still taking that' Ron said to no one particular). The trio made their way out of the great hall but before they could, Harry spot Luna nearby. He told Hermione and Ron to wait and went over to her.

"Luna" he whispered.

"Oh hi Harry. Aren't we supposed to go to class?" She responded loudly.

"Yes, but I have to tell you before I forget. You can't come with me tonight." (PS: he's still whispering).

"Why not?" (Still out loud).

"Because I'll go to the… other one instead. That place is literally depressing. I'll talk to you about it late, ok?"

Luna was silent for a second.

"Sure, I'll see you later then. Bye Harry."

"See you."

Harry returned to his friends while Luna continued exiting the great hall.

"What was that all about Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I'll tell you later, ok? It's a bit too risky to talk about it here. And no, Hermione, it isn't anything illegal. Well, sort of."

They made it to the DADA class. And the lesson began when Professor Flow came in. Her black robe was flowing behind her, similarly to Snape. Harry was almost certain she was related to his Potions master now. That was until the first class was over. In turned out that she really reminded of Snape at first, but after ten minutes with studying under her teaching, Harry was really sure she's related to McGonagall instead. Still Harry found something odd about her; he just couldn't figure it out what. Or why he thought that way.

Professor Flow was (much to Harry's surprise and delight) teaching them sword fighting. Of course Malfoy had snorted and muttered something about how ridiculous it was. She had, of course, responded by saying if someone was smart enough to reflect a spell you had cast; you better know how to surprise your enemy. After that she sent a smirk at Harry's way who had a real trouble (along with Ron and Hermione) staying neutral.

"Now that Malfoy has wisely chosen to shut up, is there anyone who knows even a tiny bit about sword or dagger fighting?" She asked while sending a very venomous glance at Malfoy.

No one did a thing or said anything.

"No one?" She asked being very hurt about having to teach a whole bunch of amateurs and having no help.

"I do." Harry finally said.

Everybody, including Ron and Hermione, turned to look at him in disbelief.

"Really? What do you know about it then?"

"Not really much about non practical stuff. Neither do I know much about daggers but I'm not exactly experience less about swords."

"Excellent. Would you like to find out how good you are, Potter?"

"You mean you want to duel me?"

"Of course."

"I'm okay with it I guess, but I can't guarantee your satisfaction on my knowledge."

"I'm really okay with it. Seeing you're the only one who actually knows how to _hold_ a sword."

Harry got up and Professor Flow gave him a sword.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

Harry looked at the sword and laughed.

"Is this a test, Professor? Because even wood could break this sword here."

She smiled. She really was getting more and more impressed about the boy every second.

"10 points to Gryffindor! That was exactly the response I was hoping to get. Here, is this one better?"

She threw him another sword and Harry caught it. Neatly.

"Yeah this one's _much_ better."

They faced each other and got ready.

And both were completely oblivious to the fact, that the whole class was staring at them.

She attacked first. Deciding to take it easy at first, she gave him a light blow, which he easily blocked. He went next and gave her a light blow. She blocked it easily too, but again she was impressed. For a sixteen year old, he definitely was a little too strong. They fought for another five minutes easily until they really started to show their little tricks. Another five minutes and Professor flow was caught completely off guard by Harry because he jumped over her head and placed the tip of his sword on her neck. She dropped her sword and raised her hands. He then removed his sword and she turned around.

"I'm impressed young Gryffindor. Where did you learn that last one?"

"From Godric Gryffindor."

She looked at him as if he's gone bonkers.

"Er, I mean it was his favorite move of surprising his enemies. And I uh, I read a book about the founders of Hogwarts and it said it was his favorite move, so I more or less learned it from him."

She seemed to be satisfied.

"Good. You may return to your seat. Oh and 50 points to Gryffindor, for being the first one ever to defeat me in 6 years."

"But of course you weren't too vigilant. I'm still only a sixteen year old student after all."

"Yes and that's good because the best way to defeat your enemy is to make him or her underestimate you."

Harry smiled and returned to his seat. It has really been a cheerful morning this lovely day because the 50 points he received gave the Gryffindor house lead in the house cup race (how else am I supposed to call it? please somebody tell me). But there's no reason to celebrate yet. They still had Potions.

Transfigurations went well enough. Heck it went VERY oddly. They started their human transfigurations. No not transfigure other people but yourself. The first lesson they learned the Ani-revelus charm. It was supposed to show what your Animagus form was. At the end of the second class, they cast the spell one by one on their selves. Malfoy's form was (everybody laughed at that one) a ferret. Ron's animal was a fox, Hermione's a fox also, Neville' was an enormous sun bear. Finally it was Harry's turn. He cast the charm on himself, but nothing happened. Oddly Professor McGonagall wasn't mad about it.

"Try again Potter. Your animal must be magical. Magical creatures never appear on first try."

So Harry did and the result knocked the air out of everyone. It was a Hungarian Horntail.

"Oh my! A DRAGON! That… that has never ever happened before."

"Truth to be told Professor, I'm equally amazed. A dragon? Me?"

Harry was really amazed about his form, but had no idea what to say when the little figure of a Hungarian Horntail in front of him turned into a winged horse. A Pegasus.

"Potter!" Shouted McGonagall "You have two animals! _And both are magical_!"

A second later, the Pegasus disappeared.

The lesson ended with McGonagall being so speechless, she forgot to give homework and that was saying something. Potions was a torture as usual, with Snape terrorizing the gryffindors and Malfoy throwing small ingredients into Harry and Hermione's cauldron. Typical.

Eventually the classes ended and Ron went to kitchen with Hermione. They invited Harry too but he declined, because he wanted to keep the two together alone as much as he could because they had a thing for each other but they were too stupid to notice the simple fact.

Harry made his way towards the Gryffindor tower when he felt someone push him to a broomstick cupboard nearby. He was confused about what happened until she spoke.

"Put up the privacy charms. We don't want to get interrupted now do we?"

"Cho?"

"Well, obviously. Who else would you pull into a broomstick cupboard for a little snog?"

"I didn't pull you. You pulled me! And… I er, I really don't think we should do this."

"Why not? I saw you looking at me at breakfast. I know you still want me…"

"Cho please. We're just not meant to be. We could never work it out."

"Why do you say that? You did like me last year."

"Yeah I _did_. But like you said, it was last year."

Cho broke into tears and ran away.

"Cho…" Harry started but it was too late.

"I'll show him…" She muttered to herself "Oh I'm going to make him regret it. I'm so going to make him crawl in front of me, begging my forgiveness…"

Harry rushed to the Gryffindor tower. He climbed to bed and placed the privacy charms. He really needed something to keep his mind off of Cho. He closed his eyes and traveled to Dark Dimension.

* * *

A/N: (makes a Cho voodoo doll, and begins to stick pins in it) 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: No own so no sue…

* * *

Chapter 10

Looking left, looking right, but still all Harry was able to see was the white thick fog again. Harry took a deep breath (don't ask me how) and traveled to the Dark Dimension. It looked really spooky in there. Not exactly human blood everywhere, but it looked like an endless place in a volcano. Deep red sky, soft and hot ground made of magma (it didn't hurt Harry, but he seemed to be the only one) and no throne. Instead of a throne, there was a small fortress. Small, but mighty, with a number of towers and green or blue torches.

"Didn't expect to see you so soon today. That girl, Cho Chang, really must have messed your head up."

Harry turned around and came face to face with a feline looking young girl. She, like Lady Light, looked around Harry's age but she didn't look anything like her sister. She looked more wicked, with little evil looking eyes and cherry red lips. But she also was wearing a kimono.

"Er, Hello. I think I'm correct if I say you're Dark Lady."

"I am. And please just call me Dark. I, like you, really hate being called like I'm some kind of god. Well I am, but I still hate it."

Harry laughed at Dark Lady. They seemed to be alike.

"Ok then. So you're able to control black magic eh? Before I start talking about its qualities, you should know that it's not evil. Blackness and evil are NOT the same thing. Yeah it may bear negative sides, but so does white magic. Now my sis said that there are three parts in both white and black magic. You already know about whitey so I'll just skip that."

"You do that. I'm actually not supposed to be here yet…"

"But some whores won't give you a brake?"

Dark Lady laughed at Harry's expression.

"Whatever. Now listen up, the first part is sort of like possessing, but it's far more advanced. You can put anybody doing whatever you like and they can't feel the difference. For example you can make two peoples fancy or loathe each other for a second… or for days. And after you conjure a feeling, you can make them fight, kiss, bicker or whatever. But sometimes to control it, you don't have to conjure a feeling; you can make a person come into an action just like that (she snapped her fingers). You can make somebody do anything. Even make a person suicide for no reason. Not that you'll go _that_ far."

"That's pretty interesting. Can you stand up to it?"

"No, that's impossible, BUT there's always a but."

"Figures."

"A person or creature bounded to you is immune to it."

"Shoot! I guess I'll have to defeat old Tommy in the hard way."

"Unfortunately. But gosh Harry, look at the bright side! You have always enjoyed a good challenge."

Harry thought a bit about it and smiled.

"Too right ya are, Darkie."

"Darkie? Well I guess I could use a change. The only one ever to call me that way is my dad."

"Who is your and Lady Light's father anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious? My dad's what Muggles call Satan, Devil, the Prince of Darkness or whatever, Muggles hell lord in the other word."

"So Light's dad the Muggle's god?"

"Yup. Oh, we're off topic. Now the second one is actually my favorite. It's the ability to tell about the human or creature. It's actually a bit of two slightly different abilities, connected in one. You can literally see aura and the colors tell everything about the person. For the second part of the ability is that there are other really odd glows floating around them. If you read them proplerly, you can tell the person's name, age and position."

"Wicked! But um, what do you mean 'position'?"

"Where their loyalty lies of course."

"Now THAT could come really handy."

"Yes it most certainly does. Now the last one is fighting style, of course."

"Duh."

"Yup. It is actually nothing big about it. Just a person will burn into magical ash in a gorgeous black flame. And I mean black, not gray."

"Does that hurt?"

"Depends on your mood… and the person. For example if you burn a person you love, he or she will feel nothing. But if you burn someone like Bellatrix, she will suffer pain much, much worse than Cruciatus."

"She would deserve it!"

"I agree. That bitch trapped the Longbottoms in insanity. They know what's going on around them, but couldn't do anything more complicated than yawning, but neither can they cross over. But hey, that isn't that bad, eh? You can heal them in the matter of seconds now."

She shot him a grin that looked bad… I mean 'bad'. Harry grinned back.

"Well that's nearly all."

"Nearly?"

"I'm afraid so. There is a little side affect. Your body is completely human, which means you have to let the power out of you because you can't allow too big amount of it stay inside you. You're just too mortal for that. Every time you feel a desire to burn somebody to death, please, just go outside ad burn a few trees. Or better yet, rocks."

"What happens if I just wont burn something in time?"

"If you start shaking, that's the final alert. You have something about 10 minutes before you outburst."

"That's the final warning, but you didn't exactly answer my question."

"You loose control of your mind and body. You will basically turn into a dark creature that would give old Tommy a run for his money. It is really lucky it doesn't last over a day."

Harry shuddered. He really wouldn't fancy becoming a dangerous lunatic.

"Oh look at the time, Harry! Oh right, you have nothing to look from, but you've been here a little too ling. Go to the Light Dimension. See you later tonight Harry."

"Bye Darkie."

And he disappeared, only to reappear in the other, more calling dimension.

"Harry! Finally you came! You actually only came over because your brother wanted to tell you something. Go on now death-dodger." Said the cheery voice of Lady Light.

Harry nodded and went to his family. Lily and James both hugged him before letting the other boy (aka Harry's unborn brother) hug him.

"I am so exited!" He yelled.

"What are you exited for?" Harry responded. His little brother was really happy about something.

"I am about to be reborn! I'm just thrilled to actually live!"

Harry grinned and hugged his brother tighter.

"That's really great."

Harry looked grim.

"Harry what is it?"

"I'm just going to lose you. Not able to visit you in here."

"Don't worry about that one. I will be born very close to you."

Harry smiled and returned to the real world. He got out of bed and went down t the common room to do his homework.

* * *

A/N: well hope you liked it so far, since that is all I have for now. I have to wait till Rasberry sends me new chapters to correct…and if she has time to write new ones as well. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Me no own, so you no sue.

A/N: SHE FOUND THEM! She actually found the missing chapters she had lost and was too lazy to re-write, and now I have them! So enjoy, while I threaten her to continue and properly finish this fan fiction.

* * *

Chapter 11

Harry the matchmaker and torturer

* * *

"Do you think Harry's still asleep Mione?" Asked Ron from the girl across him.

"I think he's… just coming down."

Ron looked at the stairs leading to the boy's dorms. Indeed Harry was coming down. And he was also wearing a stupid grin.

"Hey guys." He greeted and sat down. Taking his DADA homework and beginning to write the essay about different weapons - such as exes, whips, swords – still wearing that grin.

"Why are you doing that now? We have a full week before the deadline." frowned Ron, as if to him doing your homework so early is a crime.

"Hogwarts is taking tours, remember? Professor McGonagall probably will ask someone to guide them around. Someone who knows the castle inside out." Harry answered like that's the most obvious thing ever.

"Yeah. Someone famous, someone heroic, someone who has the access to every part of Hogwarts…Including the chamber of secrets." Mocked Ron, making Hermione _giggle_.

Harry eyed them carefully. So carefully, that it made them uncomfortable.

"What is it?" They asked in unison.

"Admit it!" Harry spat.

"Admit what?" Hermione asked.

Hermione was a smart girl, but even someone like her could be as thick as Ron sometimes. For a moment Harry found himself wishing he already mastered the possessing thing. He sighed.

"Admit what?"

"…"

"ADMIT WHAT, HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

"Admit it!"

"Okay, I'll admit it. But WHAT am I supposed to admit?"

"Not just you! Ron also has to admit."

"Huh? Oh yeah… What are we supposed to admit? We're not hiding anything from you."

Harry rolled his eyes and growled.

"No, you're not hiding anything from me, I know that. But you ARE hiding something from yourself. So the two of you just admit it."

"ADMIT WHAT?"

"Why - that you fancy each other, of course."

"Wha-? Hermione doesn't fancy me!"

"Why are you so sure? Has she actually told you that? And why do you talk about Hermione's feelings, and not yours?"

"Harry, this is nonsense! There's no way Ron could fancy me."

"Again, you too said about the other's person's feelings, and not yourself. Let me ask you a question. Do you like Ron?"

Hermione blushed and turned away.

"Thought so. What about you Ron? Do you like her?"

Ron blushed as well.

Grinning, Harry cast a magnet charm on them.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, terrified when she felt herself moving closer and closer to Ron.

"Nothing, honestly."

"Harry, stop it!" yelled Ron, as his face got closer to Hermione's. Extremely close.

"You'll thank me about it later." Harry said and renewed the magnet charm. Ron and Hermione's mouths crashed together. They struggled a little, until they fully realized what just happened. They relaxed and moved their arms around each other. Harry grinned, lifted the charm and returned to his homework.

After Harry had already wrote a little, he looked up and found his two best friends still in a liplock.

"Come on you guys! I lifted the charm five minutes ago. If you want to continue then go and find some broomstick cupboard. Or better yet, go to Ron's bed. Be sure to use privacy and silencing charms."

Ron and Hermione broke the kiss and blushed. Ron took Hermione's hand and exited the room. After they were gone, the whole tower applauded. Ginny ran to Harry and gave him a hug. She was laughing so hard, she had problem with speaking.

"Ha-ha-rry! I j-just wanted to…………. Just wanted to congratulate you fo-o-r…. Oh just…"

"Ginny? I don't understand what are you trying to say."

"Me and the rest of the gryffindors congratulate you for vanquishing the sexual tension between the two."

"Yeah well, let's just hope their snogging will vanquish their bickering a bit."

* * *

It was Halloween. Harry just returned from Dark Dimension. It was really tiring but it was fun too. He has already mastered controlling his aura and that amused him. He was able to radiate it, but also mask it - which he thought was really funny. If he blocked his aura enough, he was able to hide his name from the Marauder's map.

He was still struggling with healing and controlling his weapons except for the whip. One weapon out of his other weapons - axe (or maybe hammer would be a batter word) and a dagger. He had become more natural in black magic. And he had also completely mastered burning, while sadly struggling to completely master possessing.

Reading aura was difficult. Well at least partly. Funnily he could easily tell the age and name of the person. Dark Lady was impressed because that as the most difficult part of aura reading.

Harry discovered that if you mix black and white magic, you can do some other things, but it will probably take time because he had no one to teach him. Harry was now able to teleport - an advanced version of apparating, aka appearing or disappearing in white and black flames. Really pheonixish.

* * *

Harry stretched, dressed and went downstairs, where Ron and Hermione were happily cuddled up on the couch. They looked so cute in their sleep, so Harry didn't have the heart to wake them – leaving the room to find Luna instead. It was Halloween, and it was also a Hogsmeade weekend.

He found her exiting the great hall and thankfully - alone.

"Hello Luna." He greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning Harry." She gingerly responded, giving him a hug.

They went somewhere more, ahem, private - and shared a heavenly ten minutes. Until the worse thing happened - none other than the irritating ferret-boy - Malfoy, caught them.

"Potter! You and Loony? What an excellent couple. Just like made for each other." He snickered, pitifully looking at the two.

"What is it Malfoy? You jealous?" smirked Harry, enjoying to chance to annoy Draco.

"Well me, unlike you, know who's good enough to be a girlfriend. And that would be a girl who has class. Geez, Potter, you really have a bad taste about women." Said the guy, shaking his head.

"So do you, because Ginny would NEVER go out with a git like you. She actually begged me to recastrate you. Is it true that madam Pomfrey managed to fix your _little_ problem? But it caused you to lose a centimeter." Laughed Harry, as Luna grinned.

Malloy's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he roared: "You'll pay for that Potter!" pulling out his wand with the intention of cursing Harry.

But despite his threat, Harry remained still, not bothering to even take out his own wand.

"Pay for what? I was only stating out the fact." He exclaimed, before Malfoy shrieked: "Cruceo!"

The spell hit Harry right in his chest and expected to feel agony, but instead of the throbbing pain – he felt comforting warmth. Both Malfoy and Luna looked at him with a dumbfounded expression.

Harry raised his eyebrow and looked at his hands, nearly gasping – eerie black flames surrounded his body! Maliciously smirking, Harry realized it was a good way to scare Malfoy.

"Now look what you did! You do realize that the Cruciatus is a key to unlock my special powers do you? Every time someone casts that on me, an ability inside me rises. So, want to run a test on how my flames affect you?"

Malfoy freaked and fled. As Harry made the flames fade away and laughed with Luna.

"You have a real talent of torturing poor ferret boy, love."

"Thanks. Well I guess we might as well tell the entire school that we're dating, because Malfoy will report about this to Voldemort for sure."

"But what about your reputation?"

"I already told you, I don't care. As long as I have you - I don't care."

"What about your friends?"

"They are loyal friends. You don't meet that such good friends everyday."

"Oh the fuck with it then!"

She pulled Harry into an embrace and kissed him, again. Harry grinned and hugged her tighter. He felt so complete whenever she was around and she felt the same when he was around.

"So, are we ready for Hogsmeade?" Asked Harry.

"Hogsmeade can wait." She purred and continued their snog session.

After five minutes the doors reopened and someone more pleasant busted them this time. Ron and Hermione.

"OH!" Yelled Hermione when she saw the two kissing and both Luna's and Harry's shirt unbuttoned.

"Hey guys. Aren't you supposed to go to Hogsmeade?" Asked Luna cheerfully.

"Yes, but Mione an I just though that maybe we could… use a bit private time before we go. Oh and Harry, mum owled and said she was pregnant… again."

"No kidding!" Harry laughed and Luna smirked. She knew about Harry's brother.

"That's wonderful. I think Harry and I will go to Hogsmeade. See you there."

"Bye. When did you get together anyway?" Asked Hermione.

"A few hours after my _surprise_ birthday party."

Ran and Hermione's jaw dropped and Harry exited the room with Luna, both grinning.

* * *

My A/N: Hope you liked it... I did!

RJ's A/N: Sorry about the delay. Er, some chapters got lost in my sister's computer. I hope shit like this won't happen… again.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Me no own, so you no sue.

* * *

Chapter 12

Hogsmeade and the Shrieking Shack

* * *

Harry and Luna walked towards Hogsmeade with Harry's arm around Luna's shoulders. They were happily chatting and changed a quick kiss every now and then – after every second.

People were giving them odd looks because the 'famous-sexy-popular-Gryffindor-golden-boy' Harry Potter was out with the school loony Luna Lovegood. But neither Harry nor Luna noticed the students staring - they only had eyes for each other.

Lavender Brown and her date were the first ones to walk over for a little 'chat'.

"Harry, why is you arm around loony?" Asked Lavender.

"What do you mean Lavender? Seems really obvious to me that I'm dating Luna."

"How can you date her? You deserve someone WAY better than her?" She snapped.

"Who's better than Luna?" Harry asked but didn't wait for answers.

He kissed Luna and walked away (with Luna of course). Luna felt a bubble of happiness inside of her expand with every breath she takes_. "_Harry_ thinks there's no one better then you"_ her mind yelled to her.

"Are you okay my love?" Harry asked concerned because of her trailed off expression, as if she was in another world. He hadn't seen that look in a long time, because usually Luna wouldn't have that glassy look in her eyes when she was with him.

Suddenly she jumped and kissed Harry fully on the lips. He was confused and stunned, but Luna had never been happier than right now.

Harry had called her love several times, but never has he called her _his_ love…

"Mmmm…You're so beautiful, did you know that?" Harry finally managed to whisper when they broke the kiss.

They continued to walk towards Hogsmeade. But on their way there, they met some people who just couldn't give it a break and leave them alone.

Especially Cho - She saw them walking as a couple and she went hysteric. She ran to Harry and slapped him across his face.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" She yelled as loud as she could.

"What are you talking about Cho?"

"You said you don't date! And now you're freely letting loony whore you!"

"SAY THAT AGAIN AND YOU'LL BE SORRY! And I thought I said you and I could never be."

"You only do that to her because she's cheap. I know you still love me, but you're too chicken to admit it."

"What am I supposed to be afraid of?"

But Cho didn't answer. Instead she kissed him. Harry was so shocked he was unable to move. When he got over the shock, he immediately pushed her away using a bit too much of his strength, because Cho fell to her bum, right in the middle of an especially dirty spot. She glared at Harry very madly and spat.

"If you help me up, I may consider forgiving you."

"You know what Cho? I think I prefer to be enemies with you." With that he turned to Luna but she ran away from them. Harry could almost feel her tears.

"Luna, wait!"

Luna's POV:

She saw Cho kiss her love, but the worst part was that he didn't do anything. She felt tears filling her eyes so she turned away and ran. She didn't know where, but she ran.

"Luna, wait!" She heard Harry yell. She didn't know why, but she turned around. What she saw made her smile again. Harry was running towards her and Cho sitting in dirt, with a very pissed off expression.

Harry ran to her and kissed her lightly.

"Why didn't you push her off right away?"

"Is that's why you ran? I was a little too…"

"He liked it." Said Pansy Parkinson.

Shocked and annoyed Harry quickly told Luna: "I'm so sorry, love. You know I would never do that to you."

"He's a liar. He liked it. I can tell, because he moaned." Said Cho with a smirk and slipped her hands around Harry's torso.

Luna's eyes literally burned red and she slapped Cho with such force, she fell on the ground… again. But this time she did manage to fall on a dry spot, but from THAT hit her cheek was bleeding.

"OUCH! HOW DARE YOU, YOU DISCRACE, YOU WHORE WHO'S USING HER KNOLEGE IN POTIONS BADLY!" She yelled.

"Sweet move, love." Harry whispered to Luna.

She gave him an evil grin and they continued their date in Hogsmeade.

The rumor about Harry and Luna spread faster than Harry could say 'Quidditch'. To his surprise most Ravenclaws liked the idea about Harry and Luna, the others who didn't - were only jealous.

They had fun in Zonko's, Honeydukes and finally in Three Broomstick's. They both visibly ignored Madam Puddifoot's. Luna didn't like coffee and Harry's just had bad memories.

When they arrived in Three Broomstick's, it was nearly impossible to find seats because it was so crowded. Luckily Ron and Hermione kindly invited them to sit with them. They had fun sitting there and talking about things that made no sense at all.

A little later Harry and Luna decided to give the other couple a free way, ahem; I mean a little time alone. So Harry and Luna wandered in the streets of Hogsmeade.

Without noticing, they had come really close to the Shrieking Shack.

"Have you ever been inside there Luna?"

"No I haven't. Have you?"

"I have."

"Really? Cool! Let's go in there."

"You wanna go to the there?"

"Yes I do Harry. Let's go. I'm sure you'll be able to get past the ward Dumbledore has set up. You are more powerful than him."

Harry blushed at his girlfriend's compliment. There was no denying he was powerful, but clearly not as powerful as the headmaster himself. But still they broke into the old 'haunted' house.

Luna gazed at the broken furniture.

"What on earth could cause _that_?" She asked, "Those ghosts really must be vicious."

"Let's go and find a place to sit. Then I'll tell you what really caused that."

Harry and Luna went to a dull looking bedroom, but with some Harry's wandless repairing and cleaning charms, the room looked as good as new. Luna grinned to Harry and pulled him to the bed.

"So, what's the story of this house?" She asked in a way Harry found extremely seducing.

So Harry told her about the real story. She looked sad when heard about Lupin. But when Harry told her to chin up, she attacked him… with kisses of course. They were making out for what seemed only a few minutes to them, but in reality, was three hours. Harry's head yanked up when he sensed something odd. He looked at his clock and yelped.

"Harry, what's wrong."

"Oh nothing. It's just if we don't hurry, we won't make it to the feast."

"I don't think I want to go to the feast." She responded and looked Harry with pleading eyes.

"You know what? Me neither." He said and jumped on top of Luna.

She giggled while he kissed her. Harry fully removed their clothes higher from belt. He was too distracted to realize he actually did that, but the reality hit him with a bang when his hand accidentally landed on her breast. He pulled back and blushed. Luna rolled her eyes and 'took over'. Generally they did everything 'not so recommendable for children' but still didn't go below the belt. Although Luna was a bit disappointed about it. She really wouldn't have mind to see his size, but that was only a matter of time.

By the time they returned to Hogwarts, the feast had already ended and the halls and corridors were deserted. Harry escorted Luna to the Ravenclaw common room and, after a goodnight kiss, he returned to the Gryffindor common room.

He walked freely through the halls and arrived to the portrait of the Fat Lady. But unfortunately she was on a nightly walk. Harry cursed and sat down on the hard marble ground. He started humming a phoenix song.

He started to feel… sleepy?

Something he hadn't felt for a long time.

No wait! He was just bored…………………

Probably…………………

fat lady……………………..

What the hell is taking her so long………………………

"POTTER!" Harry jumped to his feet and was face to face with his least favorite teacher - Severus Snape.

"Good evening, Professor."

"Don't good evening professor me! Why aren't you asleep?"

"I have to get to the common room first… sir."

"20 points Gryffindor. You, Potter, to the headmaster's office. NOW!"

Harry shrugged and started walking.

"Where are you going?"

"To the headmaster's office, sir. Just like you told me to."

"I am still your Professor, so you better shut up and follow me, unless you want to lose another 20 points."

So Snape lead the way. He said the password and led him in. He explained the headmaster why was Potter in there and demanded him bearing a good punishment. Dumbledore nodded and dismissed Snape, saying that he'll think of something, but he also needed to talk to Harry personally. Snape grunted and left.

"Hellllllllllllo Harry!" Harry heard Dumbledore's pet phoenix thrill. His black magic possession power has also given him an ability to understand every animal or human language.

"Hi Fawkes. How have you been lately?" Harry thrilled to him.

"It's been tense, but fun." Fawkes thrilled back.

"Did you just talk to Fawkes?" Dumbledore piped in.

"Yes sir, I did."

"How?"

"Let's sit, Professor. This is going to take a while."

Dumbledore nodded and they both sat.

* * *

My A/N. Gah! Finally done…sorry it took so long, but I have my own stories to write as well.

RJ 's A/N: Teehee, but now there are no chappies left in my sister's computer. I'll go and explore mine.


End file.
